The preferred embodiments of the present invention generally relate to electrical connectors with terminal position assurance, latching and keying features. More particularly, a latching connector assembly is provided affording a low vertical profile.
Many conventional connector configurations have been proposed, such as plug-receptacle assemblies for wire-to-wire connections, plug-receptacle assemblies for wire-to-printed circuit board connections (such as in board applications), and plug-device assemblies (such as sensors and the like). Hereafter the terms plug and receptacle shall be used to refer generically to any and all connector applications, including, but not limited to, wire to wire, PCB to wire, plug to device, and the like.
In many applications, several electrical connectors each consisting of a plug and associated receptacle, may be routed to a common area, such as on a vehicle. All of the connectors are connected when the vehicle reaches a designated point along an assembly line. Where several connectors of similar size and shape are provided, a need arises for assembly line personnel to be able to distinguish between connectors to ensure that each plug is inserted into the correct receptacle. In the past, assembly line personnel have experienced difficulties in discriminating each plug and the associated receptacle from other plugs and receptacles.
In the past, the issue of mismated connector halves has typically been addressed through the use of connector position assurance devices (CPA). A CPA functions to assure an operator that the matable connector halves have been correctly and fully mated. Conventional CPA systems, include a plug housing with a latch formed thereon. The latch slidably receives a CPA, which is mounted to the plug housing and is operable to assure that a further matable connection is fully mated to the housing before the CPA may be moved to its engaged position. However, conventional CPA and latch assemblies use a CPA carriage structure formed on top of the latch assembly, or visa versa. Stacking the CPA and latch upon one another unduly increases the overall envelope of the connector. With increasing demands being placed on miniaturization of connectors, a need exists to continue to further reduce the outer envelope of the connector device, while still providing a mechanism for assuring that assembly line personnel mate the correct connector assembly components together.
A need remains for improved connector assemblies that overcome the problems discussed above. The preferred embodiments of the present invention described below address the above discussed needs and other disadvantages of conventional connector devices that will become readily apparent from the following description, drawings and claims.